Six Words
by poestheblackcat
Summary: A collection of one-line ficlets written for LJ's comment-fic community. The theme was "Six Words." The fills are in a variety of fandoms, but the main category is Leverage.


AN: Today's theme for the comment-fic community on LJ was Six Words. This means that the fill for the prompt had to be six words long. Guess how many I filled? I did one, then another, and another, and I couldn't stop...In the end, I had so many (33, if you count the number of posts I made, 41 if you count the actual number of 6-word fills I did. Jeesh!) that I decided to post them all here because it's enough to make a decent-sized "story." I did several different fandoms, but the main category is _Leverage_, so I'm posting them all under this category. _Leverage _first, then the rest in alphabetical order, with Any at the bottom.

* * *

**Six Words**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Leverage**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any, any, the romance that should not be**

_Parker__:_

"Yen, euro, dollar, I love you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Leverage, Eliot, Embrace**

Another son dies in Nate's arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Vice**

"Let's go steal the vice president!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Exchange**

_Parker/any male:_

Stole his wallet.

Steal her heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, character x walks into a bar... (2 fills)**

_From "The Nigerian Job":_

Eliot smiles and sips his tea.

_Parker:_

The mark touches her. She stabs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; The first sign that something had gone wrong**

"You guys..._(wheeze)_...are...the best- "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, circles**

Parker likes circles; rings, coins, friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, seizing the day**

_Seize_ the day? Parker _stole_ it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, yesterday**

The world died yesterday, with them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, battlelore**

Eliot Spencer's the new Chuck Norris.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, the morning after**

_Hardison after "The Scheherazade Job"__:_

Is a hypnosis hangover even possible?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, boredom**

Sterling's nightmare: A bored Leverage team.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, gamble (2 continuous fills)**

_Eliot:_

Russian Roulette has pretty good odds.

One in four _Eliot_ kills _you_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any, any, Dancer (3 fills)**

_Parker #1:  
_  
Dancing to music only she hears.

_Parker #2:  
_  
Agile as a yo-yo in flight.

_Hardison:  
_  
With fingers dancing, he is God.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Video games**

_Hardison & Eliot:_

"That's not how you kill zombies."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Through thick and thin**

_Parker:_

Air ducts come in different sizes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, it only hurts (2 fills)**

_Eliot__:_

Only if you let it hurt.

_or: _

Pain is control. Control the pain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Cold water**

_Nate(?):_

It wakes him up right away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any, any, mirror**

_Parker__:_

Hates how they trap the soul.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, broken**

They all are. That's the thing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Catching breath**

Since when does Eliot have asthma?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, unrequited love**

Parker likes pretzels. She really does.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, desire**

_Sophie, "A Streetcar Named...":_

Her performance is worse than usual.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Angel: the series**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Mortal wound**

_Lindsey:_

He lands in Hell. Perpetuity clause.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, boredom**

Astronauts would win. Or would cavemen?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Criminal Minds**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Criminal Minds, Garcia/Kevin, date.**

"Buffy marathon. My place. Bring strawberries."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**DC Comics Universe**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**DCU, Jason Todd, resurrected**

Dying hurt. Living again hurts more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Firefly**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Firefly, River, fairytale (2 fills)**

Like a princess, she slept. Woke.

_and:_

On fairy feet, she kills mercilessly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Supernatural**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, life**

Life means nothing when you're Death.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Supernatural, any, "I'm sorry."**

"You ate my last french fry."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; All it takes**

_Dean or John or Mary or Bobby...you get the idea__:_

All it takes is your soul.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, yesterday**

Yesterday, I didn't care. Today...Crap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**any, any, it's just like falling**

You get up and try again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Cold water**

Cold water can burn. Who knew?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Any; Any; Caught**

Like a bird in a cage

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
